1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sheet feed cassette and an image forming device provided with the sheet feed cassette.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet feed cassette that mounts thereon sheets as recording media is removably provided in a known image forming device, such a printer. The sheet feed cassette disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-12101 includes a sheet guide member that guides a parallel edge of a sheet to a sheet feeding direction. The sheet guide member is movable in a sheet width direction to correspond to widths of various sizes of sheets. The sheet guide member includes a slide member and a leaf spring attached to the slide member on a side that faces the sheets mounted on the sheet feed cassette. The sheets are placed in position in the sheet feed cassette by an urging force of the leaf spring.
In recent years, demands to reduce the physical size of printers, and consequently reducing the size of the sheet feed cassette are increasing. Therefore, a compact design of the sheet feed cassette that is slightly larger than the maximum sheet size that the sheet feed cassette can handle, is desired. More specifically, it is preferred that the sheet feed cassette have a bottom whose area is slightly larger than the area of the maximum sheet size handled by the sheet feed cassette, as well as a guide member designed to allow the sheets of the maximum size to fit in the sheet feed cassette when the guide member is moved sideways to its limit.